


Taking What's On Offer

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Teddy plot to get Al and Scorpius together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking What's On Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for alaana_fair.

"Have you noticed the way Al has been acting around Scorpius lately?" James asked as he put way the dishes.

Teddy looked over at him from the sink. "What?"

"He keeps blushing and stuttering," James said. "Rather like someone else I know when he--"

Teddy blushed bright red and flicked water at James. "What's your point?"

"I think I know what to get Al for Christmas," James said.

"And what about Scorpius?" Teddy asked, no longer pretending he didn't know what James was talking about.

"I've caught him wanking watch Dad and Draco," James said.

Teddy blinked. "Really? Well, then. I suppose we do have a plan for Christmas."

~~~

Albus Severus had been sorted in Ravenclaw for a reason--he liked knowledge and studying and just plain knowing things. When puberty hit, it had been rather..frightening for him. He no longer understood his own body--growing quickly and overloading him with emotions he didn't understand. He didn't like not knowing anything and took straight to the library.

He thought he'd figured it all out.

Until Scorpius Malfoy.

Bloody Scorpius Malfoy.

"Al, really, you're drooling," Lily teased.

Al blushed and crossed his arms. "Am not."

"If you want him so bad, ask him out," she said. "He won't say no."

Al sighed and looked at Scorpius again. "Of course he will. He doesn't like me."

"Au contraire, brother," James said as he sat down next to Albus. "He does. You just don't pay attention."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh, what is Teddy up to now?" Lily asked.

Al looked where she was pointing and blinked. "James--"

"Come along, now," James said as he helped Al to his feet. "Plans to finish, places to be, and people to do."

Lily giggled as James led Al--protesting--to Teddy and Scorpius. "Ready, love?" James asked as he wrapped an arm around Teddy's waist.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "If you had a little patience--"

"Well, you don't have to spill all our plans right now," James said. "So, boys, how about it? We have a special present just for you if you would just come with us."

"What, now?" Scorpius asked. "My dad would kill me."

Teddy pointed over their shoulders to the stairs. "Looks like he and Harry are going to make an early exit themselves."

Al sighed and shook his head. "Oversexed."

"You need to loosen up a bit," Teddy said. "Come on--James and I know just what to do."

Scorpius turned to Al. "Are you as frightened of that as I am?"

Al nodded. "A bit."

"We are not above dragging you there," James pointed out. "You'll like it, I promise."

~~~

Albus raised his eyebrows as Teddy and James took them to their shared flat. "So..."

James smirked. "You, little brother, need to learn to take what's offered when you really want it."

"Er, what?" Sometimes, Albus didn't understand a word James said.

James sighed and Teddy spoke up. "You and Scorpius."

Scorpius blushed. "What?"

James shook his head. "I knew you were in bad shape, but this is far and away worse than I thought."

"A demonstration?" Teddy suggested.

"Nah, they'll just run away. I think active participation is called for."

"Oh, what kind?"

"The best kind."

Albus gulped and had a sudden prominition that he should have just stayed home. Scorpius was looking between James and Teddy with a frown. "What do you mean active participation?"

James smirked as he leaned close and planted a proper snog on Scorpius. "That."

Scorpius blinked. "Oh."

Teddy wrapped an arm around Al's waist. "That is what we mean." He nibbled at Albus' throat and guided them toward Scorpius and James. "Bed or right here?"

"B-bed," Scorpius said as he stared at Teddy and Albus. Albus felt exposed under that gaze and yet wanted more.

He let himself be led to the bedroom and James enlarged the bed. "Relax, boys, and we'll show you how it's done."

~~~

Teddy leaned into the door and smiled. "They're talking."

"About getting together, right?" James asked eagerly. "Shame to have wasted last night."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was a complete waste," Teddy said.

James hummed and smirked. They'd left their bed early to give Scorpius and Albus a chance to talk and get together. Hopefully, it would have worked. "I do love when a plan comes together," James said.

Teddy nodded. "Shh!" He listened harder and smirked. "Oh, good job, boys. They're at it again."

"Like rabbits, they are," James said.

"Mm, so were we," Teddy said. "Remember?"

"Oh, do I. I remember this one night when we fell out of the Floo..."

"Seeing that our bed is busy right now, I see no reason we could reenact that night."

James sighed happily.


End file.
